Fated
by TheNewBrokenEEB
Summary: Eli was just your average, King Arthur-obsessed, teenage girl. Who, occasionally dreamed of beach side battles and fighting some weird dude with a staff. But everything changed when she and her twin sister Allie started attending Avalon high. She meets new people, makes some friends, and just happens to fall in love with the guy everyone thinks is trying to destroy his stepbrother.
1. Chapter 1 - Friends? What are those?

**A/N: so in case you didn't notice, this is an Avalon High/Marco fanfiction. Warning, it probably sucks, just so you know, so read at your own risk. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Eliana/Eli and her plot lines. (full name pronounced ell-e-ona, goes by Eli)**

* * *

 _Two armies on horseback raced across the beach as they prepared to fight. As two soldiers charged ahead of their allies on either side, a lone figure watched from a distance, waiting for the proper moment to intervene. The rider in possession of a staff gained the upper hand and knocked his opponent to the sand, rendering them unconscious. The lone figure began to race forward as the man approached his fallen opponent when suddenly–_

"Oof!" Eli exclaimed as she fell out of her, coincidentally at the same time as her twin sister Allie, whose bed was located on the other side of the room. Eli chuckled when her sister woke with a gasp. "You alright over there, A?" she shouted, unnecessarily, to her sister as she stood from the ground. Allie released a groan at her sister's cheekiness as she let her head gracelessly drop back to the floor.

"Just peachy, Eli." Shaking her head, Eli walked over to her sister, being sure not to stumble over the numerous boxes that littered the floor. Offering her hand, she pulled Allie to her feet just as their mother threw their bedroom door open.

"Are you girls alright? I heard a thump!" Taking a moment to observe her daughters, confused laced her features when she realized the situation she had walked in on. "Allie, sweetheart, what were you doing on the floor?"

Allie roughly elbowed her sister in the stomach as Eli let out a snort. "Hey! Don't laugh at me. You were on the floor, too." Eli just rolled her eyes at her sister. "Yeah, yeah, whatever little sis." she teased, before she noticed her mother's expectant look.

"Weird dream, don't worry about it." She spoke nonchalantly as she picked up one of several books that laid in boxes. It was Allie's turn to scoff. "Speak for yourself," she shouted to her sister, who was engrossed in a book. "We fell out of bed, and if you ask me, it hurt like hell."

Their mother simply smiled as she readjusted her grip on the box she was holding. "Aw, you two used to do that all the time when you were four." She spoke nostalgically, as if remembering something from the day before. Allie rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't think I was dreaming of medieval combat when I was four."

At this, Eli torn her gaze from her book and looked to her sister with curious ears. "You too?" she inquired as they shared a look, before coming to a conclusion. "Twin Telepathy." they spoke simultaneously, false seriousness plastered on their faces, until their broke out into fits of giggles.

Their mom smiled fondly at her daughters. "I was." she interrupted the laughter. "What a surprise." Allie responded sarcastically. Eli frowned down at her sister. "Now Allie, my sweet, sweet baby sister, I'm the only sarcastic one in this family." Smirking slightly, she began to nudge her twin with her elbow before their mother cleared her throat, regaining their attention.

"Well, as long as you two are up, you can start to unpack." Eli groaned as her mother left the room, and she and Allie knelt down next to one of the boxes. Sighing, Allie pulled a brochure of their new school from the box, along with a flyer for track tryouts. Scoffing, Allie crumbled the paper up, throwing it across the room, before muttering a disappointed "Yeah right."

Eli smiled sympathetically as she placed a comforting hand on the younger twin. "come on," she said as she adorned a fake smile. "These boxes aren't going to pack themselves."

* * *

After unpacking a few boxes, albeit grudgingly, the twins left their room to see their parents unpacking their last few boxes. "Hey girls, all done unpacking?" he asked cheerfully as he carried a box across the room. "Uh, almost." Allie responded with mock joy as her eyes followed her dad across the room.

"I see King Arthur and his Merry Men have taken over the house." She commented sarcastically as she picked up a box. "It was Robin Hood who had the Merry Men sweetheart." Their mom corrected obliviously as she reentered the house.

Eli removed herself from her position leaning against the wall as she finished her mother's thought. "King Arthur had the Knights of the Round Table. Shouldn't you know this? Robin Hood was only like, your favorite cartoon movie, EVER!" Eli teased as she returned to her book.

"And you know the story of King Arthur, sweetie." their mom commented from another room. Suppressing a groan, Allie replied as she began to unpack only some of the may books their family had. "Yes, I know that. How could I _not_ know that when it's all you three talk about."

"Your mom and I are professors of medieval literature, sweetie. It's our _job_ to talk about it. And it's not your sister's fault she has good taste in literature." the only man in the house stated. "Thank you!" Eli shouted from her place at the table as she remained engrossed by her novel.

Allie scoffed once again. "I _know_ but you guys talk about King Arthur so much I'm starting to dream about him." She set her handful of books down as she continued speaking. "Not like most girls who dream about knights in shining armor. Mine had dirt all over them, an– and B.O., and are missing half their teeth!" she exclaimed at the end as she threw her arms up to emphasize her point.

"Well," Eli chimed in as she finally set her book down. "Think of it this way. Better to dream of that that some ax murderer trying to kill you, and at least your dreams are anatomically correct." She offered sarcastically as she patted her twin's shoulder.

"Your sister's right, you know." their dad commented unnecessarily. Allie groaned. "Seriously dad?" she exclaimed as she continued unpacking. He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Your right, sorry." As Allie reluctantly dusted off the dirty books, Eli took this time to say what had been on both of their minds since that morning.

"Why do we even bother unpacking, guys?" She spoke, bitterness hidden, almost professionally, from her tone as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, we're just gonna pack up and move in six months again, right?"

Her parents shared as look before speaking two their daughters. "You see girls, it's not going to be six months this time." At this, Allie turned to address their parents with a slightly panicked voice. "What, one month? Two? Maybe we should just legally change our names to 'New Girls'."

Their father responded with a sigh. "It's gonna be three years." The twins froze in their tracks, before large grins began to break out onto their faces. "What?!" they shouted simultaneously. Their mom responded meekly. "We're gonna be here for three years. This place is, special." she spoke as she shared a knowing look with her husband.

"Wait, so we're staying?" the younger twin spoke in disbelief as Eli already began to fidget with excitement. "Yes," their dad began. "Now, I know three years is a long time, but–" "Wait," Allie interrupted. "We're gonna be at Avalon High until we graduate?" At her father's nod, Eli finished her sister's thought.

"So you mean we're actually gonna be able to try out for sports, and finish the season, and make _friends_ for once?" she questioned, although she already knew the answer. When their mom and dad nodded again, Allie screamed out in cheers of happiness. Eli smirked at her little sister's excitement as she practically ran around the room, before returning to their shared bedroom.

Looking at her parents, she smiled gently while she commented nonchalantly, "Well, I think she took that rather well." before she engulfed her parents in a tight embrace. "Thank you." she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. Releasing her parents from her death grip, she took a step back as Allie came plowing past her to the front door.

"Hey Eli!" she shouted as she struggled to pull on her shoes. "I'm going for a run, wanna join?" Smirking at her sister's hastiness, Eli responded playfully. "Nah, I'm good. I wouldn't want to embarrass you if you happen to run into any hot guys." Allie rolled her eyes at her sister's teasing as she ran out the door, shouting a goodbye to the rest of her family. While Allie went on her run, Eli was content to sit on the couch and resume reading her book.

* * *

 **Okay, so there is chapter one. I know I should probably be updating my other stories, but I recently rewatched Avalon High and a bunch of other movies, and I've had so many ideas that I just had to start writing a bunch of new stories. Hope ya liked it, if ya didn't, then let me know what I can improve. Auf Wiedersehen!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Eighties Teen Movie

**I know, I suck. Sorry I haven't updated in like, 300 years, but I've been going through some really difficult family things, but I promise I'll try to be more active, even though that probably won't happen due to my unreliable nature. But yeah, sorry about that. Also, just to clarify, the name she goes by sounds like the commonly male name "Eli", because she thinks her actual name sounds too feminine.**

 **A/N: I own nothing but any characters/plot lines you don't recognize.**

* * *

"Do we _have_ to go?" Eli groaned as she, Allie, and their mom pulled up to our new school. "I mean, come on. Can't I just get a GED online or something? Is the whole "socializing with other human beings" thing really necessary?" Allie chuckled at her sister's sarcasm, while their mother merely ignored her oldest daughter.

"So," she began as she turned to face her children. "Are you nervous? Eli, you must be nervous. Sarcasm is just a defense mechanism." At this, the girls simultaneously scoffed. "Mom, please, it's like our millionth first day of school." Allie denied vehemently. "Mhmm" their mom mocked. "So you're nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous!" Allie exclaimed dramatically. Eli let out a bark of laughter at her sister before commenting "I'm never nervous mom. And seriously? Sarcasm is **not** a defense mechanism, it is merely my default state." Their mother sighed at her odd daughter. "Whatever you say my dear."

After cracking her knuckles, Eli clapped her hands together as she exclaimed, "Well, not to break up this _very_ interesting conversation, but Allie and I have our first day of Hell to attend to, so if you wouldn't mind," she trailed off as she gestured to the car door. "Of course." the oldest Pennington woman stated as she unlocked her car.

"Good luck girls!" she leaned over the passengers seat to address her daughters. "I'll pick you up at three." "Oh!" Allie proclaimed as a thought came to mind. "Make it five. I'm going out for track, remember?" she said while sending a glare to her older sister, who happened to be mocking her from behind. "Yeah yeah, we know, you're an athlete. Come on, I don't want to miss any of the _exhilarating_ high school hallway drama. Bye mama!" Eli shouted over her shoulder as she dragged Allie away from the car, and towards the building that was to be their new torture chamber for the next who knows how many months.

"So you _seriously_ didn't get your mystery boy's name yesterday?" Eli exclaimed as the twins trekked the hallways in search of their lockers. She legitimately couldn't believe her sister hadn't bothered to get the name of the hot boy she coincidentally ran into on her run right after Eli had mocked her about it. "Eliiiiiiiiii." Allie groaned as her sister pestered her for information she didn't have.

The oldest twin raised her hands in a mock-innocent gesture. "Hey, I'm just saying, when you literally run into a random hot guy, you usually at least ask for their name, if not their phone number." she ended with a teasing wink as they began to pass one of the many halls lined with lockers.

Suddenly, they heard a bang from the end of said hallway. "Now Marco," they heard a kid scoff as a guy dressed head to toe in black threw a book bag to the floor. "why can't you just steal my lunch money like every other bully? I need my locker. What's wrong with yours?" the boy groaned as he faced the taller guy who was apparently named Marco.

"Well Miles, since you asked, mine's too far from class." Marco snarkily responded as he effortlessly intimidated his victim. "Oh please," Miles scoffed once again. "Like you even go to class." Eli snickered loudly at the scene before her, earning an elbow to the rib from her little sister. "Dude's got a point you know." She commented with a shrug, earning a glare from the bully who somehow overheard her. This resulted in Eli sending him a cheeky smirk and a wink, after which he turned back to Miles with a roll of his dark eyes.

"Give me the combination!" he snarled as he slammed the book out of the dork's hands. "One, two, three, four, five." Miles counted off mockingly before getting grabbed by the collar of his shirt and getting roughly shoved into the wall of lockers. "Give it to me, preschool, or I'll put you _in_ the locker." Marco threatened sarcastically.

"Would he even _fit_ in one of the lockers?" Eli muttered to her sister, whom shrugged in response, as they watched this all unfold. "Wow, nerd in a locker, how original. We're now living inside of an eighties teen movie." Miles responded sarcastically, trying not to let his fear show. Just as Marco went to slam the smaller boy back into the lockers, a voice came from the very end of the hall.

"That's enough Marco!" shouted a boy who adorned a Letterman jacket as he approached the pair. "Grrrrreeeeaaaatttt," he drawled out as he turned to face the new addition. "If it isn't Will Wagner here to save the day. My hero." Marco said the name in such disdain it was a surprise steam wasn't pouring out of his ears. "What are you gonna do Will? Hit me?"

"And the plot thickens." Eli commented, earning a snort from Miles who overheard her comment. "Shut up." Allie mumbled from beside her, resulting in Eli rolling her bright blue eyes. "Your now worth the detention." the boy now identified as Will stated as he looked at Marco, disgust written all over his face. "Just get out of here before I change my mind."

Marco humorlessly laughed as he began to turn away, before he tried to make another go at Miles, ending in him being pushed away by the jock, Eli assumed. The boy stormed up to him, clearly pissed off, but didn't do anything. Instead, he just scoffed and muttered a "whatever" before turning to mumble a threat to Miles.

"He can't protect you twenty four hours a day." he threatened with a smirk on his face. "Oh, wow," Miles spoke up, gaining some confidence from his new "protector". "You Know that there are twenty four hours in a day? You must be _evolving_." he spoke the last word slowly, as though speaking to a child.

As Marco approached the pair of sisters, Eli plastered on a mocking smirk. She tsked as though in disappointment and said the the man "So intimidating. Much wow." Marco just scowled as he passed by her and continued down the hall. "No really! The brooding bad boy thing is _super_ hot!" She shouted after him sarcastically as he walked away.

"Thanks, Will." Miles said as he gathered up his school things from the floor. "I was about to, as they say, throw down with him, but I thought you'd wanna deal with him since he's your brother." Will looked away in embarrassment as he chocked out the word "Step-brother." before looking up and finally noticing the Pennington sisters.

"Come on." Allie mumbled as she quickly pulled her sister down the hall to again search for their lockers, with the jock shouting a "Hey!" behind them. As they somehow immediately found their lockers and began to put in the combinations to open them, the man came running up to them shouting "Hey! Water fountain girl!"

At this Eli paused, and turned to face her blushing sister with a knowing smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Sending a glare to her sister that clearly said "Shut up!", Allie turned to face Will, stuttering out a flustered "I guess that's me. Hi." "I didn't know you went to Avalon high." he spoke cheerfully as he conversed with the youngest twin. _'Well, someone has a crush...'_ Eli thought as she watched her sister and the boy.

Allie plastered on a forced smile. "Yeah, I didn't know you went here either. Although, technically we don't know anyone who goes here. We're new." She rambled on before a look of horror came over her face. "I mean, my name's not new, it-it's Allie." She said in one breathe. Eli chuckled at her sister's predicament before she stuck out her hand. "I'm Eliana, but call me that and I'll cut out your tongue. I go by Eli, Allie's older and much funnier twin sister." she spoke as she shook Will's hand.

"I'm Will" he chuckled at the two sisters. "And really? Twins? You two don't look anything alike." He commented offhandedly. "We know." the girls intentionally responded simultaneously, before breaking into chuckles at the terrified look on Will's face. "But there, now you officially know one person." Will said nervously, clearly still disturbed by their "twin telepathy".

Allie chuckled lightly while Eli rolled her eyes. "We're practically homecoming queens." she spoke while doing her best to ignore her sister gagging at the mention of homecoming, resulting in Will letting out a bark of laughter. "S-so," Allie began to stutter, showing her nervousness. "Are you on the track team? Y'know, because of the running in the park. O-or maybe you just like running. I _love_ running." Allie gasped for breathe after her little rant.

Eli smother her smirk and sent a discreet thumbs up to her sister as Will replied "Uh, actually football. I'm _kinda_ the quarterback." Eli hummed in content as she muttered a "Cool" with a slight nod of her head. "Ah, of course."Allie unknowingly said aloud, before her face morphed into a look of embarrassment. "I mean, because you seem so quarterback-esque." Smirking, Eli faked a cough while mumbling "smooth" to her sister, earning her a light jab in the ribs, before a red head came up and planted a kiss on Will's cheek.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I wanna make sure we get seats together in history." _'Well fuck.'_ Eli thought as she placed a sympathetic hand on her little sister's arm. "Oh, hi." the girl exclaimed as she took notice of Eli and Allie. Will took this moment to introduce them all. "Jen, this is Allie and Eli. They're new. Allie, Eli, this is my girlfriend Jen."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jen chuckled as she shook their hands. Allie quietly mumbled out a greeting, while Eli just responded with a tight lipped smile. "There you go, you're friends have already doubled." Will joked. "Wow, so impressive." Eli sarcastically stated, slight hostility in her voice, though no one seemed to notice.

"Will, Jen." another figure spoke as he came up to his friends. "Where were you guys this morning? Didn't you get my text? Five burgers for five bucks!" the boy exclaimed in delight. "I like you." Eli said bluntly as she pointed at said boy. Will chuckled once more. "Guys, this human garbage disposal is my best buddy Lance. Lance, this is Allie and Eli."

"Hi." Allie responded shyly whilst Eli said boisterously, "Cheap food? I'm liking this place more and more every second." Lance chuckled before gesturing to the red head. "Have you guys met Jen yet? Jen's the coolest chick in school." He spoke almost longingly as he stared at his best friend's girlfriend. Eli narrowed her eyes slightly at the two, causing Jen and Lance to avoid her gaze.

 _'Something's not right here...'_ Eli thought to herself as she observed the group of three. "Yep, that she is." Will spoke fondly of his girlfriend. Jen blushed as she wrapped her arms around the boys. "Aw, thanks guys." Just as Eli was about to make a comment that would likely make everyone uncomfortable, the bell rang, signaling the need to start heading to class.

"So, what's your first class?" Will inquired as he attempted to get a look at the girls' schedules. Allie fumbled with her schedule, while Eli didn't bother to get hers out, seeing as the twins shared the same exact schedule. "Um," Allie began as she read off the piece of paper. "European history with Mr. Morse." Eli jokingly banged her head against the lockers as she let out a groan. "Oh joy." The group of three perked up at this news. "Oh, we've got that too." the red headed beauty spoke as they began to walk away. "Come with us." Allie spared a glance with Eli, whom simply shrugged before commenting, "Well, might as well get this day over with. And with that, the twins followed after their newly found friends.

* * *

 **Well, there is chapter 2. Probably sucked, cuz I'm shit at writing. Just warning you, updates are always very inconsistent with me. I can't really help it, my personal life is a fucking mess. Anyway, hope you could at least tolerate this chapter, I'll be genuinely shocked if anyone made it this far, and if you did, congrats, you have a high tolerance for idiocy. Anyways, read and leave reviews, I want to hear if there is anything I can improve on. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Suck a Cactus

_**A/N: oops? (also warning, f-bombs and innuendos await you in this chapter)**_

As the twins entered the classroom, Eli was less than thrilled to see the number of students that she would be forced to work with. To say she was not a people person would be the understatement of the millenium. "Alright everybody, grab a book, and a seat!" the overly cheery teacher exclaimed as he wrote on the board.

"What if I wanted to stand the entire period?" Eli announced sarcastically. "Shut up." Allie muttered as she glared at her twin. The teacher was less than pleased with her attitude. "Wonderful, it seems we have acquired a female Marco. This should be interesting. William!" Mr. Morse's tone made a complete one-eighty as the star of the school entered the room.

Will turned around as the class began to take their seats. Allie and Eli awkwardly stood off to the side, waiting to speak with Mr. Morse. "Rumor has it you're gonna lead Avalon football to state for the first time this year." Eli faked a yawn, earning another elbow to the stomach, something that no longer fazed her.

Will chuckled modestly as the male students in the class cheered. "Um, that's the plan, sir." "That's my boy." Morse said affectionately. "Class president, homecoming king, straight A student, and he's _polite_. If only I had a whole class filled with Will Wagners." He directed towards Marco, who had finally entered the class.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Marco announced before throwing his stuff to the ground. Smirking, Eli turned in his direction. "Well, it looks like dark and moody has to come to class, just like the rest of us." She taunted confidently, earning her a room full of chuckles, and a single heated glare. She turned around when Allie tugged on her sleeve.

"Here." Morse said softly as he handed the girls their books. Seeing the cover, Eli let out a loud laugh whilst Allie chuckled softly. Adjusting his position, Morse addressed the girls in a stiff tone. "I'm sorry, is there a problem, misses…" he trailed off.

"Pennington. Allie Pennington?" she spoke softly. "Gee thanks, not like I have a name or anything."

Morse's face turned into one of realization as he let out a semi-surprised exclamation. "Well," he snorted, "that explains everything." Sitting on his desk, he announced to the class, "Uh, everyone please welcome Avalon High's newest students, Allie and Eliana Pennington."

"Call me anything other than Eli and I'll break bones." Eli warned threateningly, being sure to glare at the class, causing quite a few students to shrink into their seats. Seeing as her threat had done the job, she smirked and gestured for Morse to continue speaking. "Uh, alright. Allie and Eli's parents are professors of medieval literature at the university, and uh, they also wrote the textbook, that we will be using this semester, when we learn about King Arthur and his court."

"Easy A." Lance coughed into his hand, making the class erupt in laughter. Morse mocked him, coughing into his hand, "Nobody asked you." Eli rolled her eyes at the people she would be dealing with for God knows how many years. "Welp, now that that completely unnecessary announcement has been made, uh, where do we sit?" She inquired impatiently, tapping her foot to the beat of a random song in her head.

Morse cleared his throat uncomfortably at the oldest twin. "Alright. Allie, you'll sit next to Miles, and Eli, you will sit next to your apparent twin, Marco." A glint appeared in his eyes as he instructed Eli where to sit. Rolling her bright blue eyes, Eli made her way to dark and moody whilst Allie walked to her seat by the nerdy boy from earlier.

Sitting down, she turned to face the boy she planned on tormenting for the next year. "Well, since we're apparently twins, does this mean I get to paint your nails and do your makeup? Because I have this pink lipstick that would look absolutely _fabulous_ on you." Eli smiled deviously as she unleashed her sarcasm on the boy.

Not facing her, Marco gave her the middle finger, hoping she would shut the hell up. Eli had other plans.

Leaning over, she whispered into his ear, "Oh sweetie, you wish I would fuck you, but you see, you just aren't my type." She gave him a pitiful stare as she leaned back into her seat. When Marco turned around, Eli expected to see an annoyed frown on his face, but was instead surprised with the smallest smirk she had ever seen someone manage.

Copying her actions, Marco leaned into her ear, and whispered tauntingly, "That's not what it seemed like earlier." Eli choked on her words slightly as the man next to her relaxed into his seat again. While she would admit that she had found Marco somewhat attractive earlier, she would never let him know that.

Discretely, she recomposed herself as Mr. Morse began to speak to the class. "Okay, first thing we are going to do is break up into teams to write research papers." Eli internally groaned at the thought. She hated essays. Writing, eh. Research, on the other hand, could go suck a cactus in Eli's opinion.

"You'll draw your topics," Morse held up multiple pieces of paper. "From this." he said as he dropped them into a medieval helmet. "You have got to be kidding me." Eli muttered under her breath, not seeing the slight nod of Marco's head.

"Courtney, you're with Todd." Morse announced as the girl reached into the helmet and pulled out a slip of paper. "Ah, the architecture of Camelot. Interesting. Will! You're with Karen," "Can't I be with Jen?" Will inquired hopefully. Morse sighed.

"No, Jen's with Lance. Now pick." Sighing disappointedly, he reached into the helmet. Reading it, Morse chuckled slightly. "Huh, how apropos. The sports of Camelot. Jennifer."

When Jen revealed her topic, Morse's mood became considerably darker. "The tragedy of Camelot. Now, you're paper will be about the love triangle between King Arthur, his wife Guinevere, and his best friend Sir Lancelot. Ultimately, it destroyed Arthur and, uh, Camelot itself."

Eli's gazed hardened significantly as Jen and Lance shared a look. If she didn't think something was going on before, she definitely thought so now.

"Bit of a downer." Morse commented, causing the students to laugh. "Miles, you're with Allie!" he announced as he moved towards the youngest twin. "I'd rather work alone." Miles spoke stiffly. "Rude." Eli bit out sharply, causing the boy to shrink away from her slightly. Morse cleared his throat. "And I'd rather be eating pineapple on a beach in Hawaii, but that's not gonna happen either." Smiling, Allie grabbed a piece of paper from the helmet.

"The Order of the Bear." At this, Eli visibly became much more alert, as did Marco, although she didn't notice. Frowning, Allie turned the paper around and stared at it in confusion. "What? I've never heard of that before." Morse sighed. "Ask your parents. I'm sure they've heard of the order."

Quickly writing on a piece of paper, Eli crumbled it up and discretely threw it to her sister. When it hit Allie in the head, she glared at her twin, who motioned for her to read it. In messy handwriting, the note simply said, "I'll show you the book at home." Nodding, Allie quickly put the note into her pocket, and Eli turned back to Mr. Morse.

When he finally got to her, he smiled sinisterly and spoke tauntingly, "Well it seems Angry and Sarcastic are gonna be working together. " Eli slammed her head onto her desk dramatically. "Do I have to? I'd rather just take the fail."

"Ha. Yeah, no. Now pick." Sighing Eli mumbled some less-than-school-appropriate words under her breath, before pulling out her paper. "Ah." Morse said thoughtfully as he looked at the paper. "I doubt you will have any trouble with this topic. The Lost Queen Eliana." Smirking, Eli let out a confident, "Piece of cake." before turning to Marco as Morse continued on.

"Listen asswipe, just because I'm named after this chick doesn't mean I will be doing this paper on my own. So cancel your plans for this afternoon, because you are coming over to my house so we can get this shit over with. Got it? Good. Here." she demanded firmly, before handing him a slip of paper with her address and a time on it. Marco chose not to reply, deciding it wasn't worth the energy.

Neither knew that this was the beginning of a rather interesting duo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meatheads and Morons

**A/N: I am the living, breathing personification of commitment issues.**

The school day had finally come to an end, but unfortunately for Eli, she would have to stay after school for a little while longer so that Allie could try out for track. Hence why, much to her chagrin, Eli was sat in the last row of the uncomfortable and slightly ass-numbing plastic bleachers that overlooked the football field.

"You know, you'd think this school would be able to afford some more comfortable chairs, considering the school board basically shits gold." she mumbled to herself as she dug through her already overflowing backpack, searching for her book. She gave a sigh of content as she finally retrieved it from the abyss, and relaxed against the hot plastic.

"You know," Eli quickly spun around in her seat as an easily recognizable and completely unwanted voice begun to speak. "The school spends all its money on gear for the meat heads and morons instead of things that would actually be useful." She rolled her eyes and subconsciously cracked her neck as she adjusted so she could fully face him.

"Wow, thank you for your completely unnecessary and unasked for input, Marco. I really appreciate it." He smirked as her voice and posture oozed sarcasm. "Do you make it a habit to talk to yourself, then? Or do you have little voices inside your head that respond to you?"

Eli began to chuckle before attempting to cover it with a cough. It didn't work. "Yes actually, and right now the voices are telling me that I should rip you a new asshole so you can have _two_ sticks shoved up your ass, instead of the one that is ever-present in every situation you're in." Marco's devious smirk widened. "So you like watching me, is that it?"

Eli's naturally rosy cheeks swiftly took on the pigmentation of a tomato at that. "I-I uh, wha- no!" she spluttered as she stood up in defense. "I absolutely do _not_ watch you!" Marco crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the brick wall. "Mmhmm. Keep telling yourself sweetheart." If possible, Eli's cheeks turned even redder in a mix of anger and embarrassment as she stormed up to him.

"Never," she growled as she pointed her finger in his face, standing a mere five inches away from him. "Ever, call me sweetheart again. Got it, douchebag?" As he began to lean away from the wall, his smirk still plastered to his rosy lips, Eli's eyes narrowed and she roughly shoved him back into the wall.

Marco's demeanor changed almost instantly. The smirk disappeared from his face and he suddenly looked much larger, and much more intimidating. Faster than she could comprehend, Marco grabbed onto her forearms and spun them around, slamming her against the bricks. As she struggled against him, Eli suddenly became aware of how close his face was to her own, and felt her breath become stuck in her throat.

Leaning in even more, their faces now only two inches apart, Marco glared through slitted eyes and gritted teeth. "If I were you, _sweetheart_ , I'd be careful not to touch me again. Unless, of course, you can come up with some _friendlier_ ways to go about it." His smirk quickly made a reappearance as he gave her a cheeky wink.

Eli took him by surprise when she mirrored his smirk and leaned in close, letting her lips graze his ear. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person in the entire universe." She whispered sensually, before breaking free of his grip and walking back to her backpack. Lifting it onto her shoulder, she turned and faced the track, where the runners were already sprinting around the track.

Glancing across all the faces, Eli's lips widened into a large smile as she spotted Ali, quickly making her way to the front of the pack. Her smile lessened, however, when she suddenly was no longer staring at her younger sister running on a track, but watching as a group of knights and their horses raced across a white beach, much like the dream she had experienced the previous night. With a blink, she was once again staring at her sister as she crossed the finish line, the first one, to be exact.

Smiling, Eli turned and made her way to the parking lot where her mom would meet her and Allie. She didn't notice Marco's curious and thoughtful gaze as he watched her go, having witnessed the exact vision that she had.

 _ **Edited: TBA**_

 _ **A/N: Yes I'm aware this is short, but I figured this would be a good place to end the chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Knights On Facebook

(A/N: i suck)

When the Pennington finally arrive home, Eli jumped out of the passengers side of the family van and ran inside, shouting a thank you to her mother before slamming the front door shut.

Swinging open their bedroom door, she made quick work of putting away the remainder of her belongings still scattered across the carpet. If you asked, she'd never tell you it was because of Marco's impending arrival.

She threw her dirty clothes into a bin, planning to do her and Allie's laundry that night, and finished placing all of her books neatly on to her shelf. Organized alphabetically, of course. As Allie closed the door quietly behind her, she smirked at her sister's actions.

"What, nervous about a certain someone coming over?" Usually very observant, Eli jumped at her sister's voice. She hadn't noticed her come in. "Could it be, a boy, perhaps?"

Allie's smirk disappeared when a dirty towel landed on her head. Immediately pulling it off, she scowled at her sister's amused grin.

"Please, I couldn't care less about Marco. But, being the wonderful sister I am, I was going to let you and Miles have the reading room, and I figured people should be able to at least walk through our room without tripping over something. But I guess if you keep teasing me, I'll just let you two deal with the bedroom instead."

Eli wore a victorious smirk as Allie huffed and began to help clean the room. "You know, we have like a thousand books on King Arthur, but I don't think I've ever read anything about the Order of The Bear, or Queen Eliana. Care to fill me in a bit."

Eli shrugged her shoulders as she finished making her bed. "The Order of The Bear is a pretty obscure topic, so that's not really surprising. But the book will fill you in, so I'll give that to you when we're finished. Same goes with Queen Eliana really. She's only mentioned in most books. There's only, like, three that go into detail about her life."

As Allie put the last of the cardboard boxes into her closet, she turned to her twin. "Then give me the short story. I mean, she has to have been at least a bit interesting for you to be named after her."

Eli smirked. "You know mom and dad, of course they named me after her. Hell, I'm surprised they didn't name you Arthur." They both chuckled at the thought. She wasn't wrong. "But basically, she was Arthur's twin sister, she was born first actually, and was his greatest advisor. Like, he valued her opinion above anyone else's, which was really rare in those times, since she was a woman. But a couple year's before Arthur's death, she disappeared."

"You mean like, she ran away?" Allie inquired as confusion set in.

Eli shook her head and sat down in her desk chair. "No, like she vanished. The last account of her is being in the castle, telling Arthur that they and the Knights of the Round Table needed to have a meeting, that it was urgent, and then, poof. Gone. She was a no show at the gathering, and no one knew where she had gone. Arthur was heartbroken, according to my books, and he searched for her for years. Even up to his death. Quite sad, really."

Allie pondered the story for a few minutes as Eli reorganized her desk for the hundredth time since they had moved in. "That's definitely not what I was expecting." She finally said. "But, then why isn't she mention more often in books? I figure that's be kind of important information."

Eli sighed as she closed one of the connected file cabinets on her desk. "Like I said Allie, she might have been Arthur's sister, but she was a woman. She never married, though some books theorize she was involved with one of the knights, and she never had children. In those times, that was the only important thing a girl could do. So they didn't bother to record that much information on her. But let me tell you, the things that were recorded, and are actually included in the books, damn. It's no wonder mom and dad named a kid after her. She was pretty fricking cool if you ask me."

Allie's crystal eyes shined with wonder at her sister's words.

"But so am I, so it makes sense."

The younger twin groaned at Eli's witty comment, and grabbed a small pillow from the bed and smacked the back of her head with it.

"Hey! Watch it! I could sue you, you know." She squealed in annoyance, but smiled nonetheless. "You could, but you won't. You love me too much."

Eli rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She mumbled under her breath, spinning her chair around and relaxing a bit.

"Wait," Allie paused as she situated herself on her bed. "You said she never married." Eli nodded her head lazily and gave a hum of agreement. "Then why do people think she had something going on with one of the knights. It's not like they had Facebook relationship statuses back then or something."

Eli snorted a bit at the thought of medieval knights using Facebook. "I don't know. I think it was something about her name almost always being mentioned with another guy's name. Besides Arthur anyways. But remember, it's just a theory."

"What's the dude's name?"

Eli searched her brain for the name, but eventually gave up and shrugged her shoulders again. "No clue. Can't remember." Allie scoffed and fell back against her soft pillows. "No way. You? Can't remember something you read? I guess the world has ended."

"Oh stop being dramatic." Standing up, she stretched her toned limbs out before walking towards the door. "Well, you coming? We both have people coming over, and I don't know about you, but I can hardly stand Marco on a full stomach. I might actually kill him if I'm hungry."

Allie quickly sat up and ran out of the bedroom, followed by the sarcastic laughter of her older sister.

After finished her food, Eli took her and Allie's plates and rinsed them off, and placing them in the dishwasher. As she began to do the same with all the others, the doorbell gave a high pitched ring.

"Allie! Get the door!" she shouted over her shoulder, blowing some of her red locks out of her mouth. "Why can't you?" her sister exclaimed from her place on the couch in front of the television. "Lazy asshole." Eli mumbled to her self, removing her foam covered hands from the soapy water.

"I a bit busy at the moment. So open the damn door or I'm never doing your laundry again."

The blonde scrambled off the couch and, after giving her sister the finger, opened the front door. "Marco." she said distastefully upon seeing him outside the door. "Pennington." He greeted in the same tone. "Now children, play nice, or do I have to put you in time out?" she teased without looking at the two.

Marco grumbled inaudibly as he was let into the house. Allie slammed the door shut behind him. "I'll be in the reading room. He's your problem now." She disappeared into the biggest room in the house, harshly closing the door.

"I'll be finished in a minute." Eli informed the teen as he awkwardly stood in the kitchen with her. Taking a hand from the sink, a bit of soap fell to the floor as she pointed down the hall. "Just chill in my room. Third door on the right, you can't miss it." With a roll of his tired eyes, he started down the hall.

"Hey Marco!" she shouted, causing him to halt. He slowly turned around, quirking a brow in annoyance. "Yeah?" his deep voice drawled, making Eli smirk in amusement. "Try not to break anything." she teased as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to contain her laughter.

He huffed, but nodded his head anyways and made his way to her room.

Turning back to the dishes, she finished the last of them and quickly dried off her hands. She grabbed her shabby backpack from the chair she had left it on, and took her time walking to her room. While she most certainly did not trust Marco alone in her room, she wasn't exactly excited about working with him, so she felt no need to rush to his side.

When she opened the door, her temper flared at the sight of Marco inspecting her bookshelf, one of her favorite novels in his large hands. Hearing her open and close the door, he shut the book and place it back in its spot on the shelf. "I didn't know you could read." he quipped as she set her bag on the floor.

"Making a Harry Potter reference, Marco? I didn't know you were such a nerd." She squatted to the floor and removed her history things from the bag. When she looked up at him, he gestured to her books. "Really? You're calling me a nerd. You probably have more books here than you do friends. Although," he sat down in the chair she had been lounging in less than an hour ago. "that can't be too difficult."

She rolled her cerulean eyes and stood up, picking out two books from the shelf and setting them on the desk. "Fuck off, moron." Eli ignored the goosebumps on her arm as he smirked, blaming it on the air conditioning her parents always seemed to have running. "Well, I would, but I don't think your parents would approve too much."

Eli's usually calm features contorted in disgust at his comment, and she chose to associate the burning in her cheeks with her annoyance at the boy in front of her. "You're disgusting. Let's just get this stupid paper over with."

Marco withheld another teasing comment, and nodded his head in agreement.

Rolling Allie's desk chair over to him and taking a seat, Eli grabbed the first book she had picked out and opened it to the front page. "So, I figure, I can look through this book, you can read that one," she nodded her head towards the one that remained on her desk. "and we can both take notes and stuff. We can compare them afterwards, and start working on the paper another time. That sound good, your highness?" she snipped sarcastically.

She was surprised when he did say anything back, just nodded his head and pulled the book into his lap, taking out a pen and notebook. Shaking off her surprise, she began to read.

It was about two hours later when they both finished reading, pages filled with quickly scribbled notes. Eli slammed her book shut and threw it onto her bed, leaning back and cracking her neck. A satisfied sigh left her lips as Marco did the same, though he quietly set his book back onto the desk instead.

After shutting her eyes for a moment, she leaned forward and craned her neck to see his notebook. "Looks like you actually got some decent notes down. I'm almost impressed."

The handsome teenager smirked at her comment, before examining her paper as well. "Same to you. We might actually get a decent grade on this paper after all."

"Oh please," she scoffed as she placed the notebook onto her desk. "I could bring in a few of my family's King Arthur books for Mr. Morse and he'd give us an A. The dude has a problem, I swear." We both burst into laughter for a few minutes. He actually had a nice laugh, Eli thought, before internally berating herself for the ridiculous thought.

When they finally calmed down from their little laughing fit, they began to compile their notes onto one page. It was easy enough, considered they had written pretty much the same things, with only a few exceptions from either one. "You know," Marco interrupted the silence a few minutes later. "You're not as dumb as I though you'd be. Looks like I underestimated you."

Eli rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Gee thanks. That almost sounded like a genuine compliment. I'm touched." sarcasm dripped from her tongue as he chuckled at her. Despite their mutual dislike for one another, they both admitted that they were actually having a relatively good time with one another.

"Just don't go falling in love with me now." He said, closing his eyes and relaxing against the back of his chair. At the sound of her boisterous laughter, he opened one of his eyes and watched her in amusement, a smirk ever present on his lips. Eli's head was thrown back and her hair tumbled down her back as she laughed, genuinely laughed, at his comment.

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes once she had calmed down. A yawn escaped her rosy lips and as she stood from her seat. "Well, I'd say we did a decent bit of work, so how about we call it quits for tonight?" she inquired as she returned her books to their rightful place on the overcrowded shelf.

Marco nodded and gave a hum of agreement as he stood and began to collect his things. She watched him in silence, taking a moment to observe the way he moved. She had been correct in her initial assessment of him, she thought. He was indeed attractive, although she'd never admit to that.

When he had collected all of his materials, he chose not to comment on her gaze. He knew she had been watching him, and struggled to keep a smirk from gliding onto his face. He followed her out of the bedroom, and took the time to return the favor. Despite obviously being tired, her movements were graceful as she took long strides down the hall, her hips swaying from side to side. He appreciated the view, to say the least. After all, Marco was still a teenage boy.

Eli pulled opened the door for him, and planned to shut it and return to her room without interruption. She was surprised when Marco paused in the doorway and turned back to her, leaning against the framework.

"So, when are we doing this again?" he inquired lazily, his dark gaze had to look down at least half a foot to meet her own. Eli thought for a moment, going through her schedule in her head. Less than a minute later, she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm free this Saturday, I think. That work for you?"

Marco let out a rather attractive groan. "Will's having his stupid party on Saturday. But other than that, yeah, I'm free."

Eli chose not to comment on his relationship with his brother. "Then, how about we meet up there, and when you get tired of wreaking havoc, we can come back here and finish up the paper. That work?"

He thought it through and nodded his head, before an idea popped into his head. "That almost sounds like a date to me, Ms. Pennington. You sure you don't like me?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his chest and lightly pushing him out of the doorway. "In your dreams." He sent her a flirtatious wink as he began to back away. "Every night." She shook her head at Marco's antics, silently hoping for him to trip over a rock or something. "Good night Marco." she mocked, starting to shut the door.

"Good night sweetheart!" he shouted, causing her to pause for a second, before pulling the door shut with a satisfying click.

The two teenagers were more alike than they knew. As they both grew further from the door, one beginning the trek home, and one preparing to flop into bed and pass out, they both sported pleased smirks on their faces.

That is, until they fell asleep.


End file.
